


The Wind Is Blowing Tonight

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stag and the Wolf had a secret... and nine years later, Kakashi Hatake finds out that he has a family... a little brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Is Blowing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Whoo. I do own this lil' story.
> 
> Shout out: /Chokes/ Well, that was so unexpected /dryly/: I knew that This Maniac would be a very controversional story, but well, I was still surprised. I agree, there is many other (pretty) boys to pair Harry up with, but what can I say, my fiction can be very unorthodox at a times. Anyway, thank you for your comments, it was so worth writing this story! /Leers happily/. However, this is a little bit tamer, and because someone pointed out that I like bashing our resident silver – haired, one eyed pervert a little bit too much... /snorts/. I like Kakashi, but I can't help if he makes so good target for bashing /hides behind computer./
> 
> Warnings: Awe, again... Okay, this time, it's shonen ai – meaning Kakashi/Harry, part-incest (not whole, you will see why) and underage love (kissing). AU – verse, as well. I know, I'm evil. Onward to the reading.

* * *

_Little brother,_

_The wind is blowing tonight,_

_cold and quiet._

_Little brother,_

_I'm tired of wind and rain._

(From _The Shield's Ring,_ by Sutcliff Rosemary)

* * *

_**1) Eyes** _

Since they first met, they were lost to each other. Gentle, mischievous brown stared into deep gray with lighter silver flecks, the Stag and the Wolf began their courtship. It didn't matter that the Stag was already betrothed to the Doe, nor did it matter that Wolf already had his partner. It was too much, and too right.

* * *

_**2) Separation** _

Even knowing that the dreaded day would eventually come, it didn't hurt any less. Rather the opposite; the pain was even sharper and more defined. When the Wolf vanished into the night, the Stag crumbled onto the forest ground, crying his hand cradling his stomach protectively. _Their cub._

* * *

_**3) Gift** _

The Doe was barren, so she treated the little Cub like a gift he was. She adopted the little boy in all the ways – mind, heart, body and soul. Thus, the Cub got green eyes, her eyes, two perfect little emeralds to watch the world with.

* * *

_**4) Broken** _

It wasn't enough, that he became a pariah of the village he so faithfully served – no, he had to feel their bond break, helpless to do anything. That night, Hatake Sakumo did a _seppuku_ , praying to gods to let him be reunited with his soul mate, one James Adrian Potter.

* * *

_**5) Letter** _

He was thunderstruck. Never in a million years, would he imagine he had a brother. The letter fluttered from his nerveless fingers on the ground gently, as if understanding his shock.

Hatake Kakashi had a family. _A brother._

* * *

_**6) Dreams** _

Harry always liked the time of sleep the best. There, in the dreamscape he was safe to pretend he was loved, that he had a family, a mother and a father... but for some reason, there was always a silver wolf there, and he was a black pup.

* * *

_**7) Frustrated** _

Kakashi was at his wits' end. He didn't give a fucking damn about having to take a team of Genin, not even with the last Uchiha being thrown in to sweeten the deal. This day, shinobi and civilians alike, witnessed the silver – haired Jounin storming to the Hokage Tower, ready, willing and able to skewer anything and anyone who dared to oppose him.

* * *

_**8) Snap** _

When they first saw each other, they couldn't help but feel something snap in the place – something they hadn't known it had been missing from their hearts, until now.

* * *

_**9) Protector** _

Despite of Kakashi's mellow behaviour, the Dursleys were terrified of him – and with a good reason, too. When Kakashi found out about them neglecting Harry, it wasn't pretty. Harry was just glad he had someone to protect him for once.

* * *

_**10) Training** _

Even if he didn't want to, Kakashi trained his little brother. Even if it broke his heart to hurt him –

But each night, Harry still snuggled into him, nuzzling his chest trustingly, giving him his salvation.

* * *

_**11) Magic** _

Harry didn't like it. For him, magic took his parents away from him and Kakashi... but on the other hand, if it hadn't been for magic, they wouldn't have met each other.

* * *

_**12) Kiss** _

Their first kiss was unintentional, and a result of horsing around, tripping and gravitation.

Green and dark grey eyes widened as their entire world shifted around, into something new.

* * *

_**13) Snake** _

Kakashi was freaked out. But to see _Manda_ of all things here, conversing with Harry, was a little hard to stomach. Once again, he cursed Pakkun's chattiness... Why did he have the dog summons again?

* * *

_**14) Godfather** _

Sirius eyed the silver-haired, one-eyed man warily. The man stood in front of his Godson, ready, willing and able to bust Sirius' skull at the smallest sign of Sirius' mal intentions to the green-eyed child.

* * *

**_/To Be Continued/_ **

 


End file.
